Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air conditioning system for rear passengers of a vehicle and, more particularly, to an integrated air conditioning system that integrates a seat and air conditioning system to be controlled together rather than using an existing air conditioning system installed in the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an air conditioning system is installed in a vehicle for user convenience, so that the indoor temperature may be controlled to provide a pleasant environment to passengers and to secure a driver with a clear view so that frost or condensation occurring on the windshield of the vehicle does not obstruct the driver's view.
Such an air conditioning system is configured to include a cooling system and heating system to adjust the indoor temperature to the desired temperature. The cooling system arranges an evaporator core in the refrigerant line, circulates the cold refrigerant in the evaporator core, and enables heat exchange between the refrigerant inside the evaporator and the air outside the evaporator, whereby the air to be provided to the vehicle interior is cooled.
However, because the basic air conditioning system of the vehicle is disposed near an engine room at the front of the vehicle, the air, conditioned through this system, is sufficiently provided to the front passengers but is not suitably delivered to the rear passengers because of the air distribution path and the like.
Also, a rear seat equipped with a thermoelectric heating and cooling function has lower performance compared to the front seat, due to a layout problem attributable to the position of a fuel tank, etc.,
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.